


Kiss Me On The Mouth And Set Me Free

by starlightmesss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I'm sorry but also not, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: After a long time, the guys are finally having some peace and happinessBut how long will it last?





	Kiss Me On The Mouth And Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> I like naming fics after Troye Sivan songs  
> First Destiel fanfiction! Hope you'll like it  
> I don't really know when this is set, to be honest, but here it is  
> (tumblr: starlightmesss)

Castiel doesn’t even know when it happens. Him and Dean are in the bunker, talking about how great it is the situation is calm for the first time in a long while. They know it won’t last forever, that there’s always going to be a new problem, a new bad guy to stop, probably even a new big threat to fight, but for now it’s pleasing to enjoy the long waited peace.

 

Sam and Jack are working on a case together, which leaves Cas and Dean alone for a while, and they’re chatting and laughing, enjoying each other’s company.

 

Then everything goes quiet for a moment. The hunter is looking at Cas, right into his eyes, then he glances a bit lower, probably to the angel’s lips. 

 

It’s not the first time it happens, him and Dean have always had a... particular relationship. A “profound bond”, as Castiel had described it time ago. But it’s much more than that, so strong he wouldn’t even know how to explain it with words. 

 

Nothing had happened between them, though, and Cas was starting to think that maybe Dean wasn’t feeling the same, that maybe, even after years spent with humans (and with this one human in particular), he still has much more to learn about feelings than he thought.

 

But then it happens. Dean closes the gap between them and his mouth is on the angel’s, kissing him softly, delicately, almost as if he’s scared Cas would pull back and reject him. 

 

He would never. 

 

After a brief moment of initial shock, Castiel is kissing him back, because finally, finally it’s happening, and it feels better than Cas had ever imagined. It feels like fire, like getting a deep breath of fresh air after having holding it for too long, and that’s what it had happened, in a way, they had held back their feelings for so long and now it was finally happening. 

 

Dean pulls back after some time. Seconds or minutes, Castiel doesn’t really know nor care. They’re staring into each other’s eyes, like they had done so many times, but this one is different. The hunter’s eyes are shining and he’s looking at the angel as if he was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. But it can’t be, because the most beautiful thing in the world is the man standing right in front of Cas, not the angel himself. 

 

They’re looking at each other, not saying a word but communicating like that, as they had always done. Then Cas is kissing Dean again, fiercely, hands on the other’s hips, the hunter’s own hands on the angel’s neck, strong but gentle, caressing his face.

Castiel starts pushing Dean until the man’s back hits a wall, without breaking the contact between their lips.

 

Kissing Dean feels so good, so  _ right _ . It was meant to happen, and they had pushed it back for so many years, Cas can’t even remember how many at the moment, too lost in kissing Dean, in this feeling spreading in his chest like fire. Cas has lived for millennia, but this moment right here, with the man he’s  _ in love _ with, is the longest he has ever experienced and it's worth living every second of it.

 

Then Dean pulls back for air, they both open their eyes, and the hunter has never looked more beautiful, breathing heavily and staring at the angel with his deep, bright green eyes, with a wide smile spreading across his face, Cas has to stop himself from kissing him again and again. 

 

“Cas,” the hunter whispers, as if he was scared to break this bubble around them, “I love you. I should have told you sooner.”

 

And Cas is smiling wide too, over the moon with joy. Dean looks genuinely happy for once. Michael is gone, Jack is fine, they all are, and now this. Cas couldn’t be happier.

 

“Dean-”  _ I love you too. _

 

The confession dies in his throat, though, because Cas suddenly doubles over in pain, dropping on his knees, his vision obfuscating and a loud ringing in his ears.

 

He can feel Dean’s strong grip on his shoulders, his voice over the painful noise calling him.

“Dean-” he chokes out. He can’t breathe, can’t see anything except for darkness. 

He knows what’s happening.  _ “When you finally allow yourself to feel happy, that’s when I’ll come to collect” _ . That’s what the Empty had said, and it was keeping the promise.

 

“Dean, I-”

 

_ I have to tell him. I can’t go like this, I can’t leave him without- _

 

“I’m sorry,” he manages to breathe out.

 

Then everything goes black.


End file.
